hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Castle of Glass
Hellcat Squadran: Castle of Glass details the entire year of 2233, and the events within. NOTICE: Certain sections of this story will be written on a separate wikia, due to content. Links will be posted in the chapter to the explicit scene. New Years Sasha put the lighter to the firework's wick and launched it off. It had just hit midnight, and the members of Task Force Boondock, as well as one of the group's friends, a mercenary named Jake Birkin, were in Sasha's back yard, launching fireworks. More then one of the group was drinking, Sasha had promised she wouldn't until they'd gotten rid of each firework. They were sitting around a fire pit, watching the fireworks go off. "That was awesome! This case was five bucks!" Sasha yelled after the first launch. They all laughed. Eventually Lena got up to launch some herself, and Sasha sat down. She looked at her little brother, Sean, whose girlfriend, Elle, was sitting on his lap. Sasha was thankful they weren't vomit inducing at all. As the night went on, they were visited by Urak from Task Force Harbinger. He brought with him a large bottle of krogan hard liquor, and was soon in a drinking contest with Shane, who lost. As they launched the last of the fireworks off, members slowly began to go home. Elle and Sean left last, leaving Sasha alone with Urak. "So, big guy. Think you could take me?" "Hell yes I do." They began a private drinking contest, which ended in them, only a little tipsy after seventeen shots, calling it a draw. "Hey, Urak, what do you look like under all that armor?" Sasha asked, her voice a little slurred. "What do you look like under that?" Urak asked back. "Wanna find out?" Sasha asked. Several blocks away, Holly and Sen were just entering their own house after launching their own fireworks. "So, you think Elle behaved at Sasha's?" Sen asked. "I'm certain she did." Holly answered. "So, any news on Nes you know about?" Sen asked. "Not really." She answered. "Well, what did you do today?" Sen asked. "Not much. Heard from Nola Maenn. Haven't heard from her in a while." "I see. Have you noticed Sean seems to be a little nervous recently?" Sen asked. "Yeah, haven't seen a guy like that since before Alban Pahlke proposed to Aria Shadewood." "Wait, what?" Sen asked. "Oh, you didn't hear? Alban and Aria married not long after you disappeared." "No, the, nevermind." He said. "What?" She asked. "Nothing." He glanced at the clock. "You tired?" "Not really. Why do you ask?" "Well, me neither, it's two, so I'm just trying to figure out what to do." "Hmmm...I don't know..." Sen considered for a moment, then tilted his head in the direction of their room. Holly considered for a moment, then tilted her head in the direction of the kitchen table. Surprised, Sen nodded. ---- Sean and Elle were just returning home. "Why is it that, during every major event, Shane gets drunk?" Elle asked. "I really do not know." Sean confessed. "So, what do you think the others were doing?" Sean knew she meant non-task force members. "Well, I bet Ryan, and most of his kids, were or are getting laid." "Ok...I wonder how Titan and the Genetic Heroes celebrate the new year..." "Who knows?" Sean said and shrugged. Elle noticed Sean appeared to be slightly nervous. "...What is it? You look...nervous..." She asked. "Do I?" "A bit..." "Well, I'm not. Don't be worried. I'm more excited then anything else." "About what?" "I'll show you tomorrow, ok?" "Ok..." "Now you sound nervous." "Sorry, didn't mean to..." She said. "Ok. Well, I'm going to bed now, I need to be up early." "Why?" "I promised Sasha I'd help with the Saint in the morning." "Ok." He went to bed and Elle went to go look at the holocron they'd found on Mustafar. After a another two hours, she went to bed. ---- The next morning, Sean woke up and found Elle curled up against him. It pained him to go, but he snuck out of bed and left the house. He jumped in his jeep and drove into the city. He found the jewelry store and spoke to the clerk. "I'm here for my order, name Sean Renner." He said. The clerk nodded and handed him his package. He took it out of the transportation box and pocketed it. He drove back to base. It was one in the afternoon, so he guessed she'd be awake. He found Elle sitting and looking over the Mustafar holocron. "Hey, love, remember the thing I wanted to show you?" "Yes." She answered. "Well, it's ready, I just need to drive us there." "Ok." They got in Sean's jeep and he began driving. As they drove, Elle saw that Sean was starting to look really nervous. "What is it?" "You'll see, love. You'll see." He answered. They stopped at the entrance to the forest they went hunting together in. "What's going on?" "Come on, we're almost there." "Ok..." She said and followed him into the woods. They stopped at the stream they camped beside a lot. "Why are we here?" Elle asked, not noticing Sean sneaking behind her. She felt him tap on her lower back and she turned around and saw him down on one knee, holding a ring out. She looked shocked, unsure of what to say. "I think it'd be obvious, but I'll ask anyway. Elle, marry me?" Sean said. She looked a little surprised, unsure, and extremely nervous. The words come on were going through Sean's head in fast succession. After a moment or two, Elle stuttered: "I...I...I...I will..." Sean got up and pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around in the air. Elle froze for a moment, then hugged back. After a moment, Sean asked "So, uh, should we go tell everyone?" "I don't know, what do you think we should do?" "Well, the two options are stay here overnight or go back and let people know." "Maybe we could stay here overnight, let the others wait a bit..." She suggested with a sly smile. "Works for me." He said. Planner Elle awoke and found she was lying on her back on top of Sean. His arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping her from rolling away. They did not, however, prevent her from rolling around so she would be facing him when he would wake up. She did so, and he woke up a few seconds later. "I could get used to waking up to that every day for the rest of my life." Sean said with a smile. She grinned, kissed him, and they got up. They walked back to the jeep, arms around each other, and drove back. The first people they told were Elle's parents. They walked in their house and found them talking to two people, one an armored and hooded man, the other a young woman. "Hey you two. What's up?" Sen asked them. "Mom, Dad, Sean and I are getting married!" Elle said happily. Sean could tell Elle was on guard about the armored man, and gave her a reassuring nudge while Holly jumped up. "Really? Congratulations!" She cried. Sen grinned. "About damn time! Also, as I know you're wondering, this is my apprentice, Vanguard, and his apprentice, Ariella Victors." "Nice to meet you both." Sean said to the two new people. Vanguard silently nodded, and Ariella said "Nice to meet you both as well." After a brief conversation, they went to tell the other Boondocks. They were eating lunch together in Sasha's kitchen, and Sasha was oddly missing. "Hey guys, guess what?" Elle said. When they all looked she held up her left hand, showing the engagement ring. "About time!" Andrea said. "Well, my mother said it wasn't until 50 years later or so she and Sen got married, so, I guess, compared to them, Sean and I made the decision a lot quicker..." Elle answered and Leandra and Lena promptly hugged her at the same time. "Girl, you'd better make us bridesmaids!" Leandra said. "Uhh...ok?" Elle answered, nervously hugging them both back. They heard a large, male shouting chorus through the walls, and they knew Sean had told the guys. It was just wordless yelling. After a moment, Sean came back and he and Elle left. They split up to tell more people. Elle told all of her friends and then people like IceBite and the other commanders. Sean went and told the Ferrans and the members of Harbinger, all of which were happy for them. Miranda was with Harbinger, as she and Anthony were going strong still. Neither could find Sasha until Elle decided to check her room. She knocked and there was a rushed sound. Then, Sasha answered the door, fully dressed waist down, but only had undergarments on top. "Uh, hi Elle, what's up?" "Er...hi. Me and your brother are engaged!" Sasha's jaw dropped and she hugged Elle. "I'm planning the wedding, no arguments." Sasha said. Elle agreed and left. Explicit Scene 1: http://hellcatblueprints.wikia.com/wiki/Castle_of_Glass_Explicit_Scenes#Planner_Scene Elle and Sean returned home after telling everyone. "So, who'd you tell so far?" Elle asked. "The Ferrans, the Harbinger gang, and the Boondock guys." Sean answered. "I told the girls from Boondock, the Hedgehogs, Meta Knight and his team, Titan, the Pahlkes, Mr. Gibbs, and Black Streak." "You find my sister at all? I couldn't find her anywhere." "Yeah...she was in her room...not going any further than that..." "She had a guy in there?" "That was my guess. Sensed two auras in her room." Sean chuckled. By now, they were in the living room. "What do you want to do now?" "I don't know." She said. "Well, I do have an engagement gift for you." Sean said with a smile. "What?" She asked, curiously. Sean pulled out a small holocron. "This, love, is the holocron of ancient Jedi Master Belth Allusis." "Wow! Where'd you get it?!" Elle said incredulously. "Not easily, let's leave it at that." "Thank you!" She exclaimed and flung her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and followed her down to watch her delve into the holocron.